The Otherside
by evil superman
Summary: SG1 and Doctor Frasier get a suprise through the quantum mirror.
1. ch1

Spoilers: Nothing specific

Season: AU Any time after the episodes with the quantum mirror

Warnings: some language

Parings: Jack/Sam, Daniel/Janet

The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and back story are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

Not Betaed

* * *

It was official C.J. was scared out of his mind. In the last few days he'd had to deal with things no 15 year old should have to deal with. About two days ago the SGC had received word that a fleet of Goa'uld attack vessels had entered orbit and launched an attack against earth.

At first the men and women of the SGC had been able to hold their own and get almost everybody who was going to the Alpha to the Alpha site, but before the last group including four children could be sent through the Goa'uld had managed to dial in and block their escape. Leaving C.J. along with his younger brother, Trey, his best friend Shayla and her younger brother Ryan stuck on earth with those left to defend the base.

Both C.J. and Shayla would have gladly stayed and stood side by side with those defending the base against the Jaffa that had killed their family. But C.J. had made a promise to his dieing grandfather that he would keep his little brother safe. Shayla had also made a similar promise about Ryan to her parents. Which is why the two friends and their siblings were head towards the lab that the quantum mirror was being held in.

Checking around a corner to make sure the coast was clear C.J. carefully walked into the corridor and quickly got to the door to the room they were headed for. Cracking the door open slowly C.J. entered the room. After a moment he returned to the others, picked up his share of the few bags they were carrying, and they all made their way into the room.

Once inside the lab Shayla picked up the mirror's control device and followed the instructions her father had given her. Finished doing what she needed to do Shayla along with the two younger boys quickly stepped through.

Before C.J. could step through a single Jaffa burst into the room and went to grab C.J.. Knowing what was coming C.J. was able to counter the attack and begin his own. As C.J and the Jaffa fought with each other Shayla and the boys watched from the other side of the mirror.

* * *

Today was not a pleasant day for many of the SGC's scientist. Orders had finally come saying that the quantum mirror was to be transferred to the Beta site for further study, meaning those at the SGC wouldn't get to be as involved with the studies of the mirror.

The airmen in charge of transporting the mirror had set it at the base of the ramp while they waited for the gate to dial up. Anxious to get this mission over with, everyone involved was taken by surprise when the quantum mirror activated and three children came through, soon followed by a forth child wrestling with a Jaffa.

Seeing the Jaffa the guards in the room quickly raised their weapons but didn't fire for fear of hitting one of the kids. The only thing any one could do was stand back and watch. After a moment of exchanging blows the Jaffa was able to pull a knife from his belt and lunge at C.J.

This didn't worry C.J., years of training with his grandfather as well as the rebel Jaffa made C.J. confident he could dispose of his attacker quickly, which he did. Grabbing the Jaffa's hand C.J. shifted his body out of the knife's path and forced the Jaffa's hand backwards causing the knife to stab right through the pouch that held his symbiote, effectively killing him.

Certain his attacker was dead C.J. turned and made his way over to where Shayla had moved herself and the boys, so they weren't in the way of the fight. C.J. made sure Trey was ok then Shayla and Ryan, too.

"Would some one care to explain to me what the hell is going on her?" A voice came from the open door way. Turning towards the voice the children spotted General George Hammond standing in front of the door. C.J., feeling it was his job as the oldest to take charge, was about to answer, but stopped short when he felt someone tugging on his shirt. Looking down he saw that Trey wanted to be picked up and so picked him up, wincing as he did so.

"Uh... General sir I know we've got a lot of explaining to do, but do you think we could take this else where?" C.J. finally answered.

"Of course. Come with me." C.J.'s wincing hadn't gone un-noticed by the General and so he led them towards the infirmary.

Realizing where they headed C.J. hesitated not really wanting to visit the infirmary; it wasn't exactly his favorite place. Knowing this Shayla placed a reassuring hand on C.J.'s shoulder giving it a quick squeeze before taking a hold of his hand.

* * *

Arriving in the infirmary the kids made themselves comfortable on one of the beds, while General Hammond went to find Janet and inform her of what had happened. Upon seeing Janet Shayla stiffened slightly and sat up straighter. This time it was C.J who provided the comfort by giving Shayla's hand a squeeze.

"Mama!" Ryan squealed as he launched himself towards Janet and attached himself to her legs.

Janet was momentarily surprised at hearing this little boy, who couldn't be more than five years old, call her mama. The boy attached to her legs reminded Janet of someone, with his slightly shaggy, sandish blonde colored hair, and blue eyes that seemed to show his every emotion all at once.

"Ryan let her go." Shayla ordered her little brother. Hearing a small chuckle come from C.J. Shayla turned towards him and gave him a whack up side the head. "Not helping C.J.!"

"OW! Geeze what is this beat on me day?" C.J. complained, rubbing the spot Shayla had hit. "Give a guy a brake would you?"

During this exchange Janet took in the appearance of the remaining children. The girl, Janet figured to be around 15 years old, had about medium length hair that was close to a dark blonde, light brown color. Her eyes were a brownish color and showed her every emotion like Ryan's did. The look of sorrow in the girl's eyes made Janet want to take her into her arms and never let go.

Next Janet looked at the boy, who she guessed to be C.J. He looked to be around 15 years old as well. He had short dark brown, almost blackish hair, which seemed to stick up in random places; the phrase organized chaos came to Janet's mind at seeing the boy's hair. Bluish-brown eyes momentarily locked with Janet's and the anguish and sorrow reflected in those eyes nearly broke Janet's heart. Janet could almost swear she was looking at a much younger version of Jack O'Neill.

Last she looked at the child sitting in C.J.'s lap and figured him to be about the same age as Ryan. This boy had the same short, organized chaos hair as C.J only his was blonde. What stood out to Janet the most about the boy were his bright blue eyes that shone of an un-ending thirst for knowledge.

Quickly getting over her surprise Janet picked up Ryan and walked over to the others. As she handed him back to his sister, Janet noticed C.J. start fidgeting and wince slightly as he absently rubbed at his ribs.

"Alright where does it hurt?" Janet asked C.J. in her 'I'm the doctor and this is my infirmary' voice. C.J. quickly stopped fidgeting and pulled his hand away from his ribs. Janet was now thoroughly convinced C.J was some how related to one Jack O'Neill.

"Nothing I'm fine, honest." C.J. answered. At hearing this both Janet and Shayla gave him that 'don't even try to lie' look. "Ok so my ribs might be just a little bit sore. I mean I did just go at it with a Jaffa twice my size."


	2. ch2

As Janet examined the children, aided by the fact that they'd brought their medical files through the mirror with them, General Hammond had had SG-1 (minus Teal'c who was off world with the rebel Jaffa) paged to the infirmary.

C.J., who was getting restless and anxious to get out of the infirmary, had started to pace around, still carrying Trey. When SG-1 entered the room C.J. being paralyzed with shock at seeing Jack and Sam almost dropped Trey. Of all the scenarios he'd thought of the thought that he might see his parents again after five years had never crossed his mind.

"Are we in heaven?" Trey quietly asked his brother. Trey's out of the blue and unexpected question succeeded in pulling C.J. from his paralyzed state.

"What...? No, no we're not in heaven." C.J. hurriedly reassured his little brother. "Why would you think something like that?"

"Because Mommy and Daddy and Uncle Danny and Aunt Janet and Grandpa George are all here." This caused all of the adults to look at the two boys with a mix of confusion and curiosity.

"Look I know this is all very confusing, but you remember what we talked about right?"

"Yeah, but you never said Mommy and Daddy would be here."

"I know, I know and that was all my bad. I'll admit the thought that they might be here never even crossed my mind, but you just got to go with the flow, ok?" Getting a nod from Trey, C.J. turned to the adults in the room. "I guess it's time for an explanation now uh?"

"Yes it is. Why don't you start by telling us your names?" General Hammond suggested.

"Fair enough. My name is C.J. O'Neill and the half pint here is my little brother Trey." Looking at Jack and Sam," And as may or may not have figured out our parents are Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter." Done with his half of the introductions C.J. indicated for Shayla to take the floor.

"My name is Shayla Jackson," Shayla began, and then looked at Ryan who had once again attached himself to Janet's legs, "And that would be my little brother Ryan. I'm pretty sure you can figure out who our parents are."

While Shayla had been making her introductions C.J. had noticed how tired and worn out the two younger boys looked and decided it would probably be better to put the two to bed and move the discussion else where.

* * *

So about 15-20 minutes later the group minus the younger boys was sat around the briefing room table.

"All right so here's the deal, short version of this story is that two days ago the Goa'uld attacked earth. We kicked butt for a little while, but in the end we got our butts kicked. Since the Goa'uld had been able to dial in and block out escape to the Alpha site our families sent us through the quantum mirror for safety."

"And the long version?" Jack wanted to know. He was still trying to get over the fact that he and Sam had kids, even if it was in another reality.

"The longer version can get a bit complicated to explain." Shayla jumped in before C.J. could run his mouth off. Shayla was worried about how seeing his dad again was effecting C.J. "And I'm not really sure were to start."

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Daniel suggested, he like Jack was trying to get over the fact that he and Janet had kids together, not that he wasn't thrilled. He and Janet had started dating a few months ago and Daniel had been hoping there might be a chance for more.

"Ok I'm going to assume that everything from the gate being found in Egypt to Daniel making it work, you going through to Abydos and killing Ra, etc. etc. all basically happened the same way here as in our reality." C.J. once again picked up the story. "But in our reality a few years after the program started, my parents were stranded off world for a few years, I don't really know any details about that.

I was born about a year after they were stranded and spent the first years of my life living off world. After finally being 'rescued' we moved to earth and not for lack of trying it wasn't until I was ten years old before Trey was born, had something to do with the naquada in our mom's blood. Two days ago the Goa'uld attacked earth and here we are. That's my side of the story, Shayla."

"Ok right my side. Basically a little while after Jack and Sam were declared missing and presumed dead my parents, after dating forever, finally got married. I, ironically, was born 24 hours and 35 minutes after C.J. Anyway mom and dad felt they had their hands pretty well full with Cassie, and me so decided two kids were enough. Of course when Cassie went off to college and I started to get a life outside the house, they got kind of lonely and thus Ryan was born, two months before Trey I might add. You pretty much know the rest."

"We were more than ready to stay and help defend the base, but when it became obvious that we were going to lose my grandpa Jake, just before he died, made me promise I would take care of and keep Trey safe."

"I also promised my parents the same thing about Ryan just before...before they died." Seeing that the events of the last few days were starting to catch up with Shayla, C.J. took a hold of her hand and gently pulled her into a comforting hug.

Still holding Shayla, C.J. turned and addressed the others, "I know that we're in no position to be making demands or requests and we don't want you to feel like you're obligated to take us in or anything. I'm sure there are other places we could go, but before you make any choices please take into account the fact that in most realities earth ain't doing so hot against the Goa'uld. And those two kids sleeping in the infirmary right know deserve the chance to grow up in a world free of the Goa'uld."

"Although I'll need to consult with my superiors, ultimately the decision will be up to you four." General Hammond spoke to Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Janet. Then to the kids, "In the mean time you two and your siblings are welcome to stay here on the base. If there's nothing else you're all dismissed."

"Thanks." Both C.J. and Shayla thanked the general, and then turned to leave with the others.

"Just out of curiosity what does C.J. stand for, if anything?" Sam asked C.J. as she walked out of the room with him.

"It's part of my initials. My full name is Carter Jacob O'Neill. When it came time to name Dad insisted that it was only fair to name me Carter, since I was just as much a Carter as I was an O'Neill."

* * *

The rest of the journey to the infirmary was spent with C.J. and Shayla receiving all kinds of questions about themselves and their siblings. Getting closer to the infirmary C.J. once again began to hesitate and slow his pace. As illogical as it was C.J. couldn't help it, in a way he'd always felt uncomfortable there, but these last five years or so he down right tried everything he could to avoid stepping foot any where near the place.

With their hands still linked Shayla gave C.J.'s hand a reassuring squeeze and also gave him a supportive look.

"Is everything alright?" Janet asked at seeing C.J.'s hesitation and the silent communication between the two.

"Yeah fine, it's just that the infirmary isn't exactly my favorite place to be. Nothing personal, I just don't...you know?" C.J. answered. "I don't have a whole lot of fond memories about the place." Excepting his answer they continued along their way.

"Wait before you go inside, there's one thing I'd like to know," Jack halted C.J. and Shayla, right outside the infirmary. "Something's been bugging me since this started. Before in the infirmary you said the thought of us" indicates himself and Sam, "Being here never crossed your mind and in the briefing room you mentioned Daniel, Janet, and even Jacob but not really about us. Why was that? I mean where were we these last few days?"

"You were both dead, have been for the last five years. Died about a month after Trey was born." The emotionless somber way C.J. said this wasn't what confused Jack, but the cold, harsh, accusingly anguish filled look that C.J. gave Jack, just before walking into the infirmary.

"What was that all about?" Jack directed his question to Shayla.

"Don't take it as anything against you personally, it's just that the you in our reality wasn't exactly his favorite person, he did something that really hurt C.J. And yes I know that you're not the same Jack, but you still have the same face, the same voice, and even a damn similar personality, which makes it hard for C.J. to distinguish a difference."

"Do you mind if I ask what it was that the other me did that was so bad?"

"It's not my place to say. You're going to have to ask him yourself if you want to know that." Shayla then walked into the infirmary, leaving the adults to ponder what she'd said.

* * *

While in the infirmary Trey, having a very short attention span, easily became bored and took to trying to escape at every chance he could get. To him it had become a game in a matter of hours he had managed to annoy the infirmary staff to no end. If there had been any doubt about his relation to Jack before, it was long gone by morning.

Ryan also became bored and tried escaping every now and then. Of course the fact that he was a younger spitting image of his dad and therefore had the same effect on women, helped him to charm and get the entire nursing staff wrapped around his finger. So much so that he even managed to make it out of the infirmary once or twice by morning.

So at C.J.'s persistents that there was no reason for them to be in the infirmary, the four children were moved into temporary guest quarters. It had hardly been 24 hours but already it was plainly obvious that the entire base had fallen in love with the kids.

Sam and Janet, along with others on base tried to keep them all entertained with games, toys, trips to the surface, and anything else they could think of. Watching the way Janet, Daniel, Sam, and Jack interacted with their siblings Shayla and C.J. had no doubt that they'd all be staying.


	3. ch3

After putting Trey down for a nap Jack left the room feeling good. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so good. Over the last few days while he'd gotten to know Trey as well as Shayla and Ryan he'd also gotten closer to Sam. There was only one thing putting a damper on his good mood, C.J.

No matter how hard he tried Jack just couldn't seem to get through to the kid. Jack could tell that C.J. was going out of his way to avoid him, C.J. wouldn't look at him, wouldn't talk to him unless absolutely necessary, hell he could barley even stand to be in the same room as Jack.

Walking down the corridor deep in thought Jack was surprised when he nearly ran the object of his thoughts over. Going to check in on Trey, C.J. wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings and barreled into Jack. Getting over his surprise C.J. quickly made to walk away, but was stopped when Jack grabbed his arm.

"C.J. wait! Look I don't know what's going on with you, but it's got to stop. You can't keep avoiding and treating me the way you have been. Talk to me tell what I can do to set things right." Jack pleaded as he held C.J.'s arm.

"Don't you get it? That's the thing there is nothing you can do." C.J. yanked his arm out of Jack's grip. "You can't change the past. You...he made a choice and I had to suffer for it, hell even Trey suffered from it, having to grow up with out his parents."

"Ok I get that the me in your reality did something that hurt you, but I'm not him."

"That's where you're wrong, you are him. Sure there are differences but there are a hell of a lot more similarities than differences. And when it comes right down to it you are both one and the same."

"If that's really how you feel then I think I at least deserve to know what it is that I did to make you act the way you have been."

"You wanna know what you did? You screwed up, you finally pissed off the wrong people and it was mom that paid for it, with her life. It was about a month after Trey was born, we all went out together as a family for the first time. The people you pissed off had been waiting for the perfect chance to get rid of you and saw the family outing as that chance. Only they messed up and ended up shooting mom instead of you. Janet tried everything she could, but in the end it wasn't enough and two days later mom died.

I could of forgiven you for all of that, but not what you did afterwards. After she died you left and never came back! Her body wasn't even cold yet and you just up and left, snuck through the gate and never came back! You didn't even have the decency to leave a note or anything. People searched for months but you were never found. I had just lost my mother I didn't need to lose my father too..."

With his emotions starting to get the best of him, C.J. took off down the corridor in the direction he'd come from. Jack being too shocked by what he'd just heard let C.J. go. A moment later when his senses finally caught up with him Jack took off in search of C.J.

* * *

With his emotions running so high and memories best left forgotten assaulting him, C.J. wasn't really surprised when he found that he'd subconsciously made his way into the SGC's gym. Soon C.J. found himself beginning to hit a near by punching bag relentlessly. It wasn't long before he lost himself in his own little world, trying to get out all of his pain and anger.

Throwing punch after punch C.J. began to grunt harder and harder, sweat quickly started to run down the sides of his face. Pretending that the punching bag represented every bad thing that had ever happened in his life C.J.'s punches grew in strength, rattling the chains holding the heavy bag up.

Thinking of where he might go were he in C.J.'s place, Jack walked into the gym only to be greeted with the sight of a gloveless C.J. beating the crap out of a punching bag. Seeing that C.J.'s knuckles were already split open and bleeding heavily, Jack decided he should stop C.J. before he hurt himself more.

"C.J. stop!" Jack tried to grab a hold of C.J., but C.J. just shrugged him off. "DAMIT!! C.J. will you just stop before you really hurt yourself?"

Jack once again tried to get a hold of C.J., although this time instead of just shrugging him off C.J. actually took a swing at Jack, knocking him flat on his but, then went back to hitting the punching bag.

C.J. started hitting the bag again this time with more ferocity then before. He kept hitting the bag even when the chains really started to rattle and swing. Before long C.J., with sweat pouring down his face, fell short of breath and found himself leaning against the punching bag clutching his chest in pain.

His legs almost gave out on him as he grew lightheaded and was suddenly assaulted with hundreds of different emotions all at once. Trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall C.J. lurched and attempted to stagger out the door.

Jack getting his bearings back after the punch he'd taken, just barely managed to catch C.J. as he began to collapse to his knees and gently lower him to the ground. Not Knowing what else to do Jack just sat on the floor with C.J., holding him as he cried a healing cry.

"Sorry." C.J. apologized moments later as he tried to pull away from Jack. Not wanting to let go just yet Jack slightly tightened his hold.

"Nothing to be sorry about." Jack assured him. "Seems like that was something you needed to do for a while. Feel better now?"

"Yeah thanks. You know I think that's the first time that I've ever really cried since... you know."

"Yeah about that... look I can't begin to imagine why my counter part did what he did and to be honest I don't really want to know why. There's no excuse for him abandoning you and your brother. I know you think him and me are one and the same, but we're not. We may have only met a few days ago but already I can't imagine not having you and Trey in my life. I can't promise I won't make mistakes along the way, but I would really love the chance to be a father to the both of you, if you'll let me. So what do you say, give this family thing a try?"

"I guess we could give it a shot, but only for Trey's sake,"

"Deal. Now what do you say we get you to the infirmary and have Doc. Take care of your hands? No gloves what were you thinking?"

"Ah do I gotta? You know she's gonna find a reason to stick me with one of her needles."

"Yup." Jack then picked himself and C.J. up off the floor and herded C.J. towards the infirmary.

"Have I mentioned the fact that I don't like the infirmary very much? I mean for obvious reasons."

"Can't say I blame you. It's not exactly my favorite place either but you're still going."

"D'oh!"

* * *

Shayla was becoming getting bored. Getting sick of staring at the same four walls Shayla decided to go see what kind of entertainment she could find for herself. After wandering around for a while Shayla soon found her way into Daniel's office, where he and Sam were working on something.

"Hey Shayla, what's up?" Daniel greeted looking up from his work.

"Hi guys. Not much the boys are down for a nap and I got bored so decided to come bug you."

"Where's C.J.?" Sam hadn't seen him since breakfast, she hadn't seen Jack much either come to think of it. Sam wondered if she should be worried about that considering the hostile situation developing between the two.

"Not really sure. I haven't seen him much today." And it was the truth Shayla had hardly seen C.J. today, of course she hadn't tried very hard to seek him out either. Although she was beginning to wonder if maybe she should have.

For as long as she could remember she and C.J. had always for some reason had this connection of sorts to each other. They always seemed to be able to sense when the other was near by. Also they seemed to be able to sense the other's moods, when one of them was in an upset, happy or any other kind of mood the other could seem to feel it as well. And for the last few minutes Shayla had been sensing C.J.'s turmoil.

After spending another few minutes hanging with Sam and Daniel Shayla couldn't take the onslaught of feelings she was getting from C.J. and decided to go find him. So after voicing her concerns about the lack of contact from either Jack or C.J. the three quickly left in search of C.J. and/or Jack.

Their search soon led them to the infirmary, which both surprised and worried them at the same time. Entering the infirmary they found C.J., with his knuckles bandaged up, out cold on one of the beds as well as Jack sitting in a chair near the bed holding an ice pack against his eye, which was sporting the beginnings of a nice shiner.

'They finally came to blows.' Was the first thing that entered their minds at seeing this.

* * *

Arriving in the infirmary Jack helped C.J. to get situated on a bed then was about to go find Janet, when all of the sudden she seemed to appear out of no where. Having a slow uneventful day with no patients, Janet had easily heard and witnessed Jack and C.J.'s entrance into the infirmary.

"Colonel, C.J." Those two words told both men that Janet wanted a dame good explanation for why they were in the infirmary.

"Doc." They both answered at the same time and in the same neutral tone.

"Please don't tell me that you two finally came to blows."

First looking at C.J. then Janet, Jack answered, "No, no we didn't... Let's just say that we finally came to an understanding." C.J. nodded his agreement.

Janet may not have known what exactly happened but she did know that something significant had happened between the two. So she didn't question the answer Jack had given her, she just merely began treating C.J.'s hands and Jack's eye. By the time she was done C.J. was sound asleep and Jack had taken up residency in a near by chair.

* * *

Later when Shayla, Daniel, and Sam walked into the infirmary Jack quickly jumped to his feet and intercepted them.

"It's not what it looks like." Jack assured them. "I can explain." Shayla already having a good idea what happened just pushed past Jack and walked over to C.J.'s bed, sat in Jack's chair and took a hold of his hand, while the others stood waiting for Jack's explanation.

The noise of people entering the infirmary again drew Janet's attention. Seeing Janet, Jack silently asked permission to move the conversation into her office. With her agreement the group moved into the office where Jack told them what had happened between him and C.J.


	4. ch4

The calm and quiet was the first thing C.J. became aware of as he began to wake up, normally for most people this was no big deal. But not for C.J. if it wasn't Trey jumping all over his bed to wake him up, it was one of the many nightmares from his mother's death. Very, very rarely did C.J. get a decent nights sleep.

Sensing C.J. beginning to wake up Shayla swiftly moved from her chair and made herself comfortable sitting next to him on the bed, putting one arm around his shoulders and still holding his hand. Ever since they'd known each other the two friends had more then once comforted the other this way. When one of them would have a rough night they would usually sneak out to the other's room seeking comfort. The fact that they'd been neighbors practically their whole lives made it quite easy for them.

It didn't take C.J. long to figure out that he wasn't in his normal bed and also the reason for his peaceful nights sleep. No matter where he was C.J. would know Shayla's presence anywhere. So with the knowledge that Shayla was there keeping him safe C.J. snuggled in more and drifted back to sleep.

Feeling C.J. snuggle in closer and drift back to sleep Shayla knew that she'd be settling in for the night and not going anywhere, not that she'd want to in the first place. C.J. was her best friend and there was no place or person she'd rather be with than with him.

Not wanting to disturb the two teens and also because they were curious about the relationship between the two the adults left them be and merely observed. Eventually Sam had to get back to work and Jack being Jack decided he had to tag along and make sure she didn't work to hard, in reality he was just bored and needed someone to bug.

With the infirmary being virtually deserted Daniel took the opportunity to steal a few moments alone with Janet.

"I love you." Daniel stated as he leaned in and gave Janet a quick passionate kiss. "I'll never get tired of telling you that."

"I love you too." Janet kissed him back. "And I'll never get tired of hearing you say it."

"You know I've been thinking about what we're going to do with the kids since they'll be staying."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure how Jack and Sam are going to arrange things, but I do know that it wouldn't be fair to make Shayla and Ryan choose between living at your place or mine. So I thought that since we practically live together as it is, we could maybe possibly buy a big enough house for us all to live in together. I mean my apartment obviously isn't an option and your house is only a three bedroom..." Daniel trailed off when he noticed the humorous smile Janet was giving him. "What...? I'm trying to be serious here and you think it's funny."

"Do you know how cute you look when you get all serious and nervous like that?"

"Oook, any ways back to the topic at hand..."

"Daniel I think it's a great idea. I would love nothing more than the chance to share a home with you. Although now that I think about it we should probably tell Cassie that she now has a younger sister and brother. With everything that's happened theses last few days I haven't had the chance to talk with her."

* * *

"So Carter...Sam I've been doing some thinking..." Jack drew Sam's attention away from whatever doohickey she'd been working on.

"I'm shocked sir, you thinking. You didn't hurt yourself did you?" Sam replied in mock surprise.

"Did you just make a joke? I do believe that you did. I sense hope for you yet."

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome. But seriously I've been thinking about everything that's happened. You know as well as I do that those kids can't stay here for much longer and we both have the right to be an equal part of their lives."

"I know what you mean, it's going to be hard enough taking care of and spending time with them, with both of us working, but add in the fact we'd have to bounce them back and forth between our houses..."

"Exactly, that's why I thought it might be easier if you and the kids moved into my house. I mean it's bigger than yours and I have the extra room. You could take one of the gust rooms, Trey could have the other, and we could fix up the attic into a bedroom for C.J. This way we could both have an equal part in their lives and share the responsibility of raising them."

"I think that's a good idea sir, but what will Hammond approve?"

"Actually I already talked with and since these are extenuating circumstances he along with the important higher ups have no problem."

"Great. Sounds like we have a plan then."

* * *

"Ok let me see if I got this straight, in another reality you two were married and had kids and about a week ago the Goa'uld attacked that realities earth and your kids along with those of Jack and Sam's were sent through the quantum mirror to this reality." Cassie summarized what Daniel and Janet had told her. Getting nods from the two she continued. "So basically I've been an older sister for a week," again receives nodes of yes, "And you're just telling me this NOW!"

"I know we should have told you sooner, but you were off on that road trip with your friends the first few days so we couldn't tell you then and these last few days have been kind of hectic." Janet attempted to calm her daughter down.

"There's also one more thing." Daniel jumped in. "Cassie you know me and your mom have been dating for a few months now..."

"Yeah and you practically live with us as it is, but what's that got to do with anything?"

"Well since Shayla and Ryan will being staying with us and my apartment isn't an option and you and your mom's house won't be big enough for all of us, we decided to look into buying a house together that would be big enough for us all."

"And since this effects you as much as the rest of us Daniel and I have agreed to let you be the one to pick our new house, with a few conditions: it's within our price range, in a nice neighborhood, you know those kind of things. But remember that Daniel and I have do have ultimate veto rights, if we don't like the house for any reason, you find a different one."

"You're serious? For real?"

"Yes." Both adults answered.

"Sweet! I'm going to go get started right now."

As Cassie left the room Daniel paled slightly and got a worried look on his face. "Should we be worried?" Janet just smiled and gave him a reassuring kiss.

* * *

About a week later both families were ready to start moving into their new homes. It hadn't taken Cassie very long to find a new house for her and her family. To the pleasure of Shayla and C.J. the most, Cassie had found a house that was only three houses down and across the street from Jack's house.

The house was a lovely two-story brick house with six bedrooms (two on the main floor and four on the second floor). It had lots of large bay windows, which made the inside seem to be more open and roomy. The front yard had a beautiful flower garden and two ponds connected by a small stream. The walk way led to a wonderfully hand made bridge that went over the stream and then on to the front door. The large spacious backyard was fenced in and would make a great place for the kids as well as the dog to play.

A wooden deck circled the house and in the back it also circled a small hot tub and a medium sized pool. A number of trees and various other plants covered the property, strategically placed to make the place even more beautiful.

The front door opened into a small entryway/hallway. Going straight the entryway led into a large kitchen/dining area. Just before the kitchen and off to the right there was a short hallway with the two bedrooms and a bathroom. Directly to the left of the entry way and down a couple of steps was the living room, with an open fireplace and large bay windows, there was also a large archway between the living room and dining area. Off to one side of the living room was a den/office space where Daniel and Janet could work.

To the right of the entry way were the stairs leading to the second floor. On the second floor was the master bedroom along with three others. The bedrooms were arranged with two on each side of the hallway, the master bedroom and another (Ryan's) on one side, and the other two (Cassie and Shayla's) on the opposite side of the hallway. There was also a bathroom at the end of the hallway. Each of the four rooms had small balconies over looking the property. With Jack, Sam and the kid's help the house was decorated in no time.

Ryan's room had been painted a pale sandish color, with stenciled pyramids and hieroglyphs on the walls and glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. He had a bed with storage drawers underneath it, a toy box, and dresser drawers built into on side of the closet, leaving plenty of floor space for Ryan to play with his toys.

Shayla's room had been painted a rose colored red and had all kinds of posters and pictures plastered all over the walls. She had a twin-sized bed with canopy surrounding it and a nightstand next to it. Like Ryan's her dresser drawers were built into her closet, instead of a toy box Shayla had a decent sized desk with a computer and stereo on it. There was also a small TV stand with a TV and DVD player sitting on it. Last she had set up one corner for her to do her painting and drawings.

Cassie's room had been painted a light pinkish white color. Her room had pretty much the same layout as Shayla's but with out the canopy around her bed and the art supplies.

Daniel and Janet had decided to just paint their room white since it was the only color they could agree on. They had an old antique king-sized bed with nightstands on both sides of the bed and an old antique dresser. They had a spacious walk-in closet and an en-suite bathroom. There was also an antique looking TV stand holding a TV and VCR/DVD player on it.

* * *

Once things had been decorated and everything moved into the new house, Janet, Daniel, and the kids helped to get Jack's house ready for Sam, Trey, and C.J. to move in.

Sam had opted to paint her room a creamy white color. She had a queen-sized bed, with nightstands, a small walk in closet, a set of chest dresser drawers, and a comfy leather chair arranged around in her room.

Trey's room basically had the same layout and things as Ryan's except Trey's room was painted a medium blue color and had stenciled spaceships, astronauts, planets, and stars on the walls.

Since the attic was large enough a small bathroom had also been built for C.J. The bedroom had been painted a black and metallic silver color. Like Shayla he had all kinds of posters and pictures plated all over his walls. To one side of the room C.J. had his twin-sized bed, dresser drawers, desk, stereo, and TV stand with a TV, Playstation2 and X-Box carefully arranged on it.

On the other side of the room C.J. had set up his own little mini-music recording studio and instruments. He had a computer with all kinds of recording programs on it as well as all kinds of recording equipment. Along with the equipment C.J. had a drum set, an electric guitar, bass guitar, and an acoustic guitar along with a couple of amps, and a mix board set up. When Jack had learned about C.J.'s music obsession he'd made sure the attic had been sound proofed so C.J. could play his music as loud as he wanted.


	5. ch5

After everyone was moved into their new houses the group decided to have a cook out at the local park that was near by. While Teal'c who had returned a few days before took charge of the barbecue, Jack, C.J., Shayla, Trey, Ryan, and Daniel got a football out and started up a small game: O'Neill's VS Jackson's. Sam, Janet, and Cassie opted not to play but instead choose to watch and get the food that Teal'c wasn't cooking ready.

When the food was ready the game was put on hold and everyone gathered around the picnic table and dived into the food. All through lunch Cassie along with the adults couldn't help but notice the way C.J. and Shayla were flirting with each other. After all the time the kids had been there, they still hadn't quite figured out what C.J. and Shayla's relationship was. Even though the adults were reserving their opions, Cassie was convinced the two were an item.

"How do you think Daniel and Jack would feel about being in-laws?" Cassie asked Sam and Janet as she helped them clean up.

"What are you talking about?" Janet asked.

"Yeah as far as I know C.J. and Shayla aren't even dating." Sam added.

"Look I'm telling you those two have couple written all over them. Even if they're not dating now they will be. Trust me I have a sense for these things, I mean I was right about you and Daniel, right mom?"

"Ok I'll give you that one, but I'm still holding out for solid proof."

* * *

"So what's the deal with you and Shayla?" Jack questioned C.J. later that night back at the house while the two sat on the roof top deck. "Are you two like together or something?"

"What...no... we're just really good friends that's it nothing else." C.J. responded hurriedly.

"Yeah right, don't lie to me. I can see it in your eyes you like her."

"Ok first of all it doesn't matter how I feel, because I'm not going to risk a life long friendship. And two just because you're technically my dad doesn't mean I'm going to talk to you about this kind of thing."

"Wait a minute you don't just like her, you're in love with her aren't you? How long have you felt this way about her?"

"Did I not just say I wasn't going to talk about this with you? Besides like I said we're just really good friends. Shayla could have any guy she wanted, she probably sees me as nothing more than the guy next door."

"Just answer the question."

"Fine honestly I've felt this way since I was six, I can even tell you the exact moment it hit me. We were celebrating our sixth birthday at the park. Shayla and I were playing by the jungle gym and I didn't want her to think I was a chicken so I started to climb the jungle gym, of course at the time this thing was huge and really high up. Anyway I got to the top and some how got my foot stuck, so I'm sitting up there starting to freak out cause I'm stuck, when Shayla starts to climb up after me, and the one thing you've got to know is at that age Shayla was completely petrified of heights, but she sucked it up anyway and came up after me. Although once she got up there and got me unstuck she pushed me off, not that she'll admit to it, but that's another story.

Anyway as I was laying there flat on my back in blinding pain, because of a broken collar bone and a dislocated shoulder I remember looking up and seeing Shayla sitting up there with the sun shining from behind her making her glow and look like an angel. And I remember thinking I love this girl, I love her, I love her, I love her, with all my heart, this is the girl I want to marry some day. Then I blacked out, woke up in the infirmary and there she was sitting by my bedside and those same thoughts went through my head again."

"So how come you haven't told her any of this yet?"

"Because like I said I'm not going to risk a life long friendship. Besides you're one to be talking."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"How many years have you know Sam and not said a word? Don't be lecturing me about not telling the girl of my dreams how I feel when you can't even do it." With that C.J. got up and went back inside the house."

* * *

"Ok Shayla spill it, what's the deal with you and C.J.?" Cassie demanded as she flopped herself down on Shayla's bed.

"If you mean are we going out then the answer is no. There's nothing like that going on, we're just really good friends that's it." Shayla answered as she pushed Cassie off her bed and spread herself out on it.

"Why not? I mean there's some obvious sparkage going on between you two."

"It doesn't matter, we're just friends. Besides C.J. could have any girl he wanted why would he choose me? I'm just the girl next door."

"What ever, look trust me C.J. definitely has more than friendship feelings for you." Cassie got up to leave, but stopped at the door and looked back at Shayla. "Before I go let me give you something to think about. You see yourself as the girl next door which means odds are that C.J. sees himself the same way as the guy next door." Done talking Cassie left the room leaving Shayla alone to think about what she'd said.


	6. ch6

A/N: I've noticed that in my past chapters some of my character's ages and my math have been slightly off. I'm sorry about that, but that's what happens when you try to write, do your homework, and babysit all at the same time. I have gone back and fixed the problems I'm pretty sure I got them all, but if any of you notice any that I might have missed please let me know and I'll get it fixed as soon as possible.

So just to clarify at the beginning of this story C.J. and Shayla are 15 years old and Trey and Ryan are 5 years old.

* * *

(About six and a half - seven months after arriving C.J., Shayla, Trey, and Ryan have all adjusted quite nicely into their new lives. They've all been doing well in school, making friends, etc. etc. C.J played on his high school's varsity boys soccer and hockey team. Shayla played for the girls varsity soccer team and basketball team. The two still haven't gotten their act together.)

"Hey Shay, wait up." C.J. called out to Shayla as he jogged to catch up with her in the school cafeteria.

"Hey C.J. what's up?" Shayla greeted as she sat at one of the outside tables with some of her other friends.

"Ladies," C.J. gave a quick acknowledgement to the others at the table as he sat down. "So Shay I hear Taylor Knibbs asked you to the Valentines Day dance."

"So what if he did?" Shayla couldn't help giving a shy little smile.

"You're not seriously going to go with him are you?" C.J couldn't believe she'd actually even considered it.

"Well I haven't answered him yet, but why shouldn't I? Taylor's not a bad guy." Shayla thought she could sense a bit of jealousy coming from C.J.

"Because he's all wrong for you that's why. It doesn't matter if he's a good guy or not."

"It's not like anyone else has asked me to go."

"So if like say I were to ask you to go, you'd go with me instead of Knibbs?" C.J.'s hopes started to rise.

"Maybe." Shayla was having fun toying with C.J.

"Ok, Shayla would you go to the Valentines Day dance with me?"

"Wait a minute hold it right there Shayla, don't you dare answer that question at least not yet." One of Shayla's friends jumped into the conversation. "C.J. you can't just walk up to a girl and ask her to a school dance..."

"Yeah, you have to ask in a fun, creative way." Another girl sitting at the table added. The others nodded their agreement.

"Alright, fine if I ask in a 'fun, creative way' will you go with me?"

"Depends on if your way of asking is better than Taylor's. But remember the dance is in three weeks."

"Deal." C.J. then took off to go find his other friends.

* * *

It only took C.J. a little less than a week to come up with a way to ask Shayla to the dance. Putting on the finale touches C.J. was finally ready, he was going to ask her during one the of the pep assemblies, that the school had every now and then through out the year, C.J. thought it the perfect opportunity.

"Well I hope everyone had a great time today." The student body president spoke from the center of the gym. "Before we end the assembly I'd like to remind you that the Valentines Day dance is soon coming up, so if you plan on going you better get your tickets and dates. Speaking of dates we have one finale thing left..." He walked over to where C.J. was standing and handed him the microphone.

"Hey everybody, how's it going?" C.J. spoke as he walked out on to the floor. "As most of you know my names C.J. and the reason I'm standing here today is because I want to ask my best friend to go to the dance with me, but her friends wouldn't just let me just walk up and ask her. They said I had to do it in a 'fun, creative way' so I'm standing here and I'm going to sing this song that's pretty much the anthem of our friendship. This song is called 'We're All Dudes."

It's time to put hard times behind  
Get all the bad things off your mind  
  
He's feeling good  
she's feeling good  
we're feeling good, yeah  
  
Just hanging out  
just having fun  
we're number one  
just hanging out  
just having fun

I'm a dude  
he's a dude  
she's a dude  
we're all dudes, hey

I'm a dude  
he's a dude  
she's a dude  
we're all dudes, hey

There's nothing better than your friends  
there's no problem you can't win  
someone who's always got your back  
not giving about this and that  
  
Just hanging out  
just having fun  
we're number one  
just hanging out  
just having fun

I'm a dude  
he's a dude  
she's a dude  
we're all dudes, hey

I'm a dude  
he's a dude  
she's a dude  
we're all dudes, hey

It's all about meeting new faces  
a smile is on your face and  
you can't erase it  
partying on, it's going on  
partying on, to the break of dawn  
  
It's time to put hard times behind  
Get all the bad things off your mind  
  
Just hanging out  
just having fun  
we're number one  
just hanging out  
just having fun  
  
Just hanging out  
just having fun  
we're number one  
  
"Uh, wait what are we doing now?  
Uh, yo, we're breaking it down...  
Rock on dude, haha"

I'm a dude  
he's a dude  
she's a dude  
we're all dudes, hey

When C.J. was done singing he took the single rose he'd been holding behind his back and walked over to where Shayla was sitting in the front row (thanks to her friends).

"Shayla would you allow me the honor of escorting you to this years Valentines Day dance?"

"I'd be glad to." Shayla answered with a big grin on her face. A few years ago she'd mentioned that she thought that song would be a good anthem for their friendship and felt proud that C.J. would remember that after all these years.

* * *

A/N: Song 'We're All Dudes' belongs to the group Less Than Jake.

I'd like to give a quick thanks to the people who have reviewed my story so far. THANK YOU!!!!

Also Ilovesg1 I like your theory about the AU Jack honestly I never really thought of a motive for why he left, but if I had I probably would have used something similar to yours. And as for the Jack and Sam ship you'll just have to wait and see.


	7. ch7

"Alright half pint, how do I look?" C.J. coming out of his bathroom asked Trey, who was sitting on C.J.'s bed.

Since the dance was only semi-formal C.J. was wearing black dress boots, nice black dress pants, that weren't too tight or too lose, a black short sleeved shirt that clung to all the right places showing off his muscular build, over that he wore a black long sleeve button up dress shirt with just the first few bottom buttons done up, and to top it all of he wore a red tie.

"Perfect." Trey gave a thumbs up. "Although I think you may want to do something about your hair."

"What...? Oh fer cryin' out loud..." C.J. disappeared back into his bathroom to deal with his hair. When he came back out his hair had been combed out and styled into a semi-spiky semi-messy looking style. "There, now is there anything else?"

Trey reached over to C.J.'s desk and grabbed a bottle and tossed it to C.J. who caught it out of reflex. Looking at the bottle he saw that it was cologne, so after shrugging his shoulders C.J. put some on, then left his room heading downstairs with Trey right on his heels.

Once downstairs C.J. headed into the living room only to find Jack, like himself, was all dressed up. Jack was wearing nice dress shoes, a pair of khaki pants, a white long sleeve button up dress shirt, and a black dress jacket along with a tie.

Before C.J. or Trey could say anything Sam, putting in some earrings, came down the stairs wearing a light blue skirt that ended just below her knees, fancy dress shoes that matched her skirt, and a pale pink spaghetti strap shirt with a denim jacket over top of that.

"So I take it you two are headed out tonight." C.J. stated looking at the two.

"Yes we are. You got a problem with that?" Jack answered while trying to ruffle C.J.'s hair.

"Ah, ah not the hair!" C.J. quickly moved his head out of reaching distance. "Wanna tell me where you're going...you know just in case."

"Just thought we'd go out for a night of dancing." Sam replied, receiving a wink from Jack that seemed to go un-noticed by C.J.

"Wait what about me?" Trey questioned, not liking the fact that he was being left out.

"You little man get to go play with Ryan over at grandpa George's house." Jack answered as he swung Trey up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Well I hope you all have fun, but I have to be going now, so if you'll excuse me." C.J. then walked out the door to go pick up Shayla.

* * *

"Geeze! Shayla you've had how long? And you're still not ready." Cassie admonished Shayla. "He's going to be here any minute."

"No kidding! Now if you'd shut and help me maybe I can be ready before he gets here." Shayla shot back, while she continued digging through her closet looking for something to wear.

"Ok, ok wait here I'll be right back." Cassie left only to return moments later. "Here try this on."

Taking the outfit from Cassie Shayla quickly changed. Done changing Shayla went to look herself in the mirror. She was wearing a red wrap around style skirt that was longer on the right side than the left and a black and red long sleeved v-neck sweater.

"Cassie this is perfect, you're a genius."

"Yes well that's what they tell me."

"This outfit will match anything that C.J. wears, since he's bound to be wearing black."

"Yes that boy does love his black. Now that the outfit is taken care of lets concentrate on your hair. You should let me trim it up a bit."

"What...no. Why would I let you do that?"

"Trust me it will look great. Besides it'll be the perfect chance to see if C.J. really likes you."

"How so?"

"Because the guys who really have crushes on you always notice the little things."

"I guess so."

By the time C.J. arrived Shayla along with her shirt and skirt was wearing a pair of dress sandals that had straps up around her ankles and had her hair pulled up on top of her head with just a few curled strands hanging down.

Walking into the living room C.J. wasn't all that surprised to see Daniel and Janet all dressed up as well. It wasn't uncommon for the couple to go out with Jack and Sam so it wouldn't look like the two were breaking regulations. Janet was wearing a simple beautiful black spaghetti strap dress, and Daniel was wearing simple dress pants and a beige sweater (Think the outfit he wore in Abyss).

After about 15 minutes of making small talk C.J. was glad when Cassie came downstairs to announce Shayla was on her way down. Sure C.J. had know Janet and Daniel practically his whole life, but still he was taking their daughter out on what could be considered a date, even though the two were just going as friends.

Seeing Shayla come down the stairs took C.J.'s breath away. To him she'd always been beautiful, but seeing her now beautiful didn't come close to doing her justice. God how he wanted to kiss her more then ever before and tell her the things his mind had been fighting back for as long as he could remember.

Getting himself together C.J. offered his arm to Shayla and after saying their good byes the two left.

* * *

"Ok I gotta know did you get a hair cut or something? Cause, I don't know it might just be me but I swear your hair is shorter." Questioned C.J. as they waited to get inside the building the dance was being held in.

"Yeah I did in a way. Cassie trimmed it up a bit." Shayla answered as Cassie's words ran through her mind.

"It looks good. I like it."

Once inside Shayla pulled C.J., he not having much of a choice, over to where a professional photographer was taking pictures.

The photographer placed them in front of the back drop, standing with C.J.'s hands on Shayla's hips and Shayla's arms around C.J.'s neck. They both looked deeply into the others eyes, wishing they could tell the other how they felt, as the photographer took their picture. Done with getting their picture taken the two friends found a table for two on the second floor and ordered dinner.

"So have Daniel and Janet set their wedding date yet?" C.J. asked while he and Shayla ate their dinner. Daniel had asked Janet to marry him two months ago, but they had yet to announce a set date.

"Still being debated." Shayla smiled thinking about how here parents couldn't seem to settle on a wedding date. "What about Jack and Sam have they got their act together yet?"

"Ha are you kidding? Not even close. I swear everyone can see hoe those two feel about each other except them."

They spent the rest of dinner talking about everything and nothing, catching up with each other about their week. While they were eating C.J. couldn't take it any more and loosened his tie.

"I was wondering when you were going to do that." Shayla said with a hint of humor in her voice. "I have to admit I was surprised when I saw you wearing a tie. I thought you hated them."

"I do, I mean who in their right mind would willingly want to tie a tiny little noose around their neck?" C.J. complained. "But I wore one any way, just for you."

"Why thank you. Now Mr. Anti-tie what do you say we go dance?"

"What the hell why not?"

The two danced to fast songs, rock songs, slow songs, and many other types of songs. Both had a good time dancing, but soon they decided to take a break. On their way back to their table both stopped cold in their tracks.

"Aren't those you parents?" Both C.J. and Shayla asked the other. Sure enough Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Janet were all there.

"What are you doing here?" "I thought you guys said you were going dancing?" The kids bombarded the adults with questions.

"We are dancing." Jack replied. "I mean this is a dance is it not?"

"Stop being a smart ass dad, this is serious. Do you have any idea what this could do to us?" C.J. demanded. "You guys can't be here you have to leave."

"Yes well unfortunately we can't." Daniel got into the conversation.

"Why not?" Shayla wanted to know.

"Because we're chaperoning that's why." Sam explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"WHAT!!!!!!" Neither Shayla nor C.J. could believe what they'd heard.

"And it just happened to slip your mind to tell us this little piece of information."

"We wanted to surprise you." Janet couldn't help the humor that slipped into her voice. She'd had a pretty good idea he kids were going to react this way.

"Ok, C.J. if we just play it cool, don't over react we might just make it through this night with our dignity intact." Shayla grabbed C.J.'s arm and dragged him back out into the crowed of people.

"Seeing the looks on their faces made this so worth getting dressed up and playing babysitter." Jack joked as he led Sam towards a near by table and Daniel and Janet made their way out on to the dance floor.

* * *

Pulling out a chair for Sam, Jack couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. Asking the waiter to bring them something to drink Jack sat in the chair across from Sam.

"God you look beautiful tonight Sam." Jack complained. "I must be the envy of every guy in this place, with the exception of Daniel and C.J."

"You're not that bad looking yourself Jack." Sam complimented Jack right back, feeling slightly embarrassed by what Jack had said.

"I mean it Sam, when I say you're beautiful. You could be covered from head to toe in mud and you'd still be beautiful to me."

"Jack..."

"Sam I know the regulations, but to be honest I don't care any more. I love you and I know you love me, which is why I went to Hammond and gave him and the joint chiefs an ultimatum: either they make an exception to the regs or I retire for good. I don't want to tiptoe around this any more, I'll do what ever it takes to be with you. And apparently we're well liked by the higher ups because with out hardly any arm-twisting they gave in. As of this morning we have the go a head to be together, that is if you want."

"If I want? Of course I want this, I've wanted this since we met." Sam pulled Jack towards her and gave him a breath-taking kiss. "I can't believe you threatened to retire for me."

"Hey any thing for you. Although you should know that we're on a trial bases type thing, meaning we can't show our affections for each other while on duty and if our being together gets in the way of us doing our jobs we'll be split up and placed on different teams or even reassigned."

"I don't think that should be a problem. We've basically been doing hat for years already."

"Sweet!" Jack then stood up and offered his hand to Sam. "Now milady may I have the pleasure of dancing with a beautiful women?"

"I believe that would be acceptable milord." Sam took his hand and gladly moved into his arms as the next slow song began to play.

They danced as if no one else existed. They were too engrossed in holding each other and losing themselves in the others eyes. When the song stopped and the next one began to play Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. As he opened the box he took hold of Sam's left hand and looked at her with pure joy and love in his eyes.

"Sam I don't know what it was that I did to make you fall in love with me, but what ever it was I promise I'll keep trying to do it, because I want you in my life always and forever. Not a day goes by that you're not on my mind and it kills me when we can't be together, so would you Samantha Carter please put me out of my misery and agree to be my wife?"

Sam looked down at the ring Jack was holding in his hand, then backup at Jack, with tears glistening in her eyes. Jack was beginning to get worried by Sam's silence, just as he was beginning to fear she was going to say no Sam pulled him into one of the most passionate and breath-taking kisses Jack had ever had. After breaking apart it took them both a moment to get their breath back.

"Yes, yes, yes, with all my heart yes." Sam whispered into Jack's ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

Just then they were suddenly interrupted by C.J. pushing his way in between them with a look of disbelief on his face.

"What do you two think you're doing?" C.J. questioned. "Are you purposely trying to ruin my social standings? Come on you two are supposed to be chaperoning not sucking face on the dance floor. Do you have any idea how hard I had to work to go from being the newbie to the current social level I'm at now? I know you have the hots for each other but cool it, please. This is my social life on the line here."

Finished chewing his parents out C.J. left the two wearing slightly, very slightly amused looks on their faces and returned to where Shayla was standing. She was busy both glaring at her parents, who were being all lovey-dovey as she liked to call it, and trying to act as if she had no relation to the two what so ever.


	8. ch8

The next day the two families along with General Hammond gather at Jack's house for an impromptu get together cook out. Sam and Jack wanted to tell everyone the good news at once, the only person missing was Jacob; he been out of touch for several months on an undercover mission, he didn't even know about C.J. and Trey yet. They'd left word with the Tok'ra to have Jacob contact them, but weren't sure when that would happen.

After everyone had arrived and the food all eaten, Jack and Sam were ready to make their announcement. Standing on the back deck the got everyone's attention.

"Hey everybody I...we have an announcement to make. "Jack started, "A few days ago I went to General Hammond and the joint chiefs and basically told them they either let me and Sam be together or I retire for good."

"And a lot of the higher ups must really like having Jack around because they agreed to let us be together." Sam joined in. "Which means you're all looking at the future Mrs. Jack O'Neill."

Done making their announcement the couple could hear "It's about time" coming from at least three different directions. They couldn't help smiling when they saw Teal'c collecting a large sump of money from Daniel and General Hammond.

Amidst the congradulations, hugs, and kisses Sam had managed to ask Janet to be her maid of honor (it was only fair since Sam was going to be Janet's) and Cassie and Shayla to be bride's maids.

Jack had asked Daniel to be his best man, since C.J. had made it quite clear he didn't want the job and for the same reason Sam had asked Janet to be her maid of honor. General Hammond agreed to be an usher and Teal'c had declined from being in the wedding stating he'd rather observe the marriage ritual than participate.

"Ok you guys have to promise me one thing." C.J. began when things started to settle down. "Please, please promise me you won't be as picky about your wedding date as another certain couple we all know."

Everyone just laughed as Daniel and Janet threw crumpled up napkins at C.J. and Shayla smacked him up side the head.

* * *

It was almost two weeks after the cook out before they heard from Jacob. After speaking with Sam, Jacob agreed to come for a visit just as soon as all the loose ends from his mission were all tied up.

Later that night when Jack found out about Jacob coming to visit he got a scared kind of look on his face.

"Hey what's up with the scared look?" Sam asked Jack.

"Nothing really it's just that telling your dad about us getting married and the fact that technically we already have two kids together kind of scares me. Scratch that it completely scares the crap out of me."

"Don't worry. You know my dad already likes you and he'll adore C.J. and trey. Besides you know as well as I do those kids will have dad wrapped around their fingers before he knows what hits him."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Jack's scared look lessened a bit.

Walking into the room Trey immediately climbed up into Jack's lap and studied his face.

"Does this mean that grandpa Jake is finally coming to visit?" He asked after a moment.

"What makes you think that?" Both Jack and Sam questioned.

"Because daddy has that same scared look on his face that C.J. gets when ever he's about to meet some girl's dad."

Hearing this of course caused both adults to laugh and it helped to ease Jack's fears.

* * *

Two days later Jacob finally arrived through the Stargate. Sam greeted him in the gate room and after a few minutes led him to the briefing room, where Jack was already waiting for them.

"Is there something you two want to tell me?" Jacob hadn't missed the way the two sat closer to each other than they should have been.

"Dad sit down take a load off." Sam suggested.

"Just answer the question."

"Well you see sir a few weeks ago I got the joint chiefs to make an exception to the frat regs for me and Sam. And then as clichéd as it may sound I proposed to her on Valentines Day and she, for reasons I don't understand, said yes." Jack rushed out quickly before he lost his nerve.

When Jacob didn't say anything right away Sam got nervous and took a hold of Jack's hand. The fact that his palm was sweating made Sam grin; Colonel Jack O'Neill a seasoned Airforce officer was scared of her dad. It was sweet in a funny kind of way.

"So let me get this straight, you're both getting married...to each other." Jacob finally spoke. Seeing their nods he continued. "Well Jack I have to admit you're not exactly my first choice...." Jacob held up his hand when Sam started to object. "But I guess if it has to be someone, I'm glad it's someone I know I can trust and count on to protect and keep my little girl safe."

"Ok so just to clarify we have your blessing then?" Expecting Jacob to blow a gasket and kill him it took Jack a moment to comprehend what Jacob had said.

"Yes Jack you do, but I warn you, you brake her heart I break you. I'll make the Goa'uld look like saints if you ever hurt my little girl. Understood?"

"You and half the men on this base, sir." Jack joked as he gave Jacob a halfhearted salute, but the look in Jack's eyes told Jacob he understood perfectly.

Before anything else could be said Trey came flying through the room and launched himself into Jacob's arms.

"Grandpa!" Trey exclaimed. That morning Trey had woken up with a slight fever and a sore throat so Sam and Jack had brought him to the base with them to let Janet have a look just in case. He was obviously feeling better.

"Grandpa?" Jacob shot Jack and Sam a suspicious glance.

"Oh yeah did we forget to mention are kids...?" Sam grinned nervously.

"Kids?"

"It's a long story. You might want to sit down." Jack and Sam then proceeded to tell the whole story about C.J., Trey, Shayla, and Ryan.

* * *

After spending months trying to get their weddings plans together, Janet and Sam declared that they couldn't get anything done with the men hovering around all the time. So taking Cassie and Shayla with them they all took off for a ladies weekend, in order to plan their weddings in peace.

When the weekend was over Sam and Janet had their wedding dates set and just about everything else planned, there were only a few minor details left.

Since the girls were having a ladies weekend the guys decided to have their own weekend as well. Jack, Daniel, C.J., Ryan, and Trey all camped out at Daniel's and by the time the girls got home the house looked like a war zone.

"Mommy!" "Mom!" "Sam!" "Janet!" The guys all bombarded Sam and Janet as soon as they walked through the door.

"Mom you and Janet are soooo not ever allowed to leave us alone with these two for any long period of time ever, ever again!" C.J. stated as he pointed at Jack and Daniel. "They dang near killed us!"

"Hey!" "We did not!" Both men protested.

"Oh so what was that whole exploding barbecue thing about then?"

"You know I'm really thinking we don't want to know what happened this weekend." Janet addressed the other ladies as Jack, Daniel, and C.J. argued and Trey and Ryan just clung to their moms.

With all the big decisions out of the way the rest of the wedding plans went quickly. It was decided that since they were engaged first Daniel and Janet would get married first and Jack and Sam would watch the kids while the two were on their honey moon. Then when Janet and Daniel got back Jack and Sam would get married and Daniel and Janet would watch the kids while they were on their honey moon.


	9. ch9

The wedding day had finally arrived and Daniel couldn't hold still. Standing at the alter in his spotless tuxedo Daniel continued to pace until Jack forcibly stopped him.

"Will you relax already?" Jack demanded. "You're starting to make me dizzy."

Daniel tried his damnedest to stay calm, but it wasn't easy. Ever since the guests had started filtering into the chapel, Daniel had been getting more and more nervous. It wasn't that he didn't want to marry Janet, he did. And it wasn't that he was worried she'd back out either, he just couldn't seem to settle down.

He was about to start pacing again, when the organ started to play and everyone stood and turned. Daniel watched as the flower girls along with Ryan and Trey as the ring bearers walked down the aisle, followed by the bride's maids. Finally it was time for Janet to walk down the aisle. Daniel was in complete awe as Janet came down the aisle.

She stood tall and proud in her white beaded dress, which out lined her figure to perfection. Her breath taking beauty made Daniel want to take her into his arms and never let go. Any fears or doubts he may have had before flew out the window at that moment.

Daniel smiled as Janet took his hand, god she loved the way his smile could take her breath away. She felt him weave his fingers with hers as they stood in front of the priest. Feeling the warmth and love the gesture conveyed caused a smile to spread across Janet's face.

As the priest began Janet glanced at Daniel and found it difficult to turn away from the intensity of love shining in his eyes. She'd seen the emotions shine in his eyes numbers of times before, yet every time it felt like she was seeing it for the first time.

"Do you Janet Frasier take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." Janet replied, her smile growing huge.

"And do you Daniel Jackson take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do." Daniel wore an equally huge smile.

* * *

(Three weeks later).

Sam couldn't believe this day was finally happening, it had been along hard road for her and Jack to get to this point, but it had been worth every minute. Walking down the aisle Sam's heart fluttered the instant she laid eyes on Jack.

The look in Jack's eyes when he caught sight of her coming towards him made Sam's heart soar, she could feel the love emanating from his eyes wrapping around her in a blanket of warmth.

Not thinking it possible, her heart swelled even more as she thought of all the times he had put his life on the line in order to save her and tried to protect her from an evil they had watched grow each day. Jack had won her heart long ago even though he may have (and still does) tried her patience over the years.

Jack couldn't take his eyes off of Sam as she came down the aisle. She was literally the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Jack had protected her life with his own many times, just as she had his. He'd fallen in love with her from the moment she'd challenged him to an arm wrestling contest. It hadn't been easy falling in love with her and not being able to do anything about it for years.

With all the pain in his life Jack hadn't wanted to fall so hard and so fast for Sam or anyone for that matter. But with all her laughter, smiles, gentle understanding, support, and later on her intoxicating kisses she had broken through all of his barriers and forced him to admit to the love he'd been keeping inside for so long. With out his knowledge Sam had wormed her way deep into his heart, mind, and soul. She was so much apart of him; Jack couldn't even begin to imagine life with out Sam.

Jack closed his eyes for a moment thinking about how long and hard they'd fought to reach this point. Through the near destruction of earth, the Tok'ra and the Asgard, through all the pain and loss, some how, some way they'd made it to this moment.

A nudge to Jack's shoulder alerted him that she'd reached the front of the church. Sam handed her flowers over to Janet, and then turned to face Jack, her breath caught at the emotions she saw reflected in his gaze. Looking into Sam's eyes Jack saw his past, present, and future, their future, being reflected.

In the years to come if anyone were to ask how he or she could be so sure of the others love, they would answer they were sure because they could see it in the other's eyes,


	10. ch10

Epilogue

(Six years later)

C.J. was so nervous he thought he might throw up. After all this time he was finally going to marry Shayla, the love of his life. C.J. could still clearly remember exactly when and how they'd finally gotten together.

* * *

(Flashback. It's about two weeks before the start of C.J. and Shayla's junior year.)

'Why me?' C.J. thought to himself as he again caught Senator Kinsey looking at him like he was the spawn of Satan. C.J. knew that Kinsey and his dad didn't get along at all, but come on.

C.J. and Shayla were attending a dinner party being held in honor of SG-1 once again saving the world from mass destruction. They'd both been to one or two of these functions before and hated them, they tried what ever they could to get out of going when ever possible, but this time they hadn't really been given a choice.

"Remind me again why we're here." C.J. asked Shayla as she joined him at a table near the back corner of the room.

"That unspoken obligation to our parents." Shayla joked while she sat down.

"And the half pints aren't here because why?"

"Too young."

"Lucky them." C.J. lightly banged his head on the table causing Shayla to laugh.

C.J. really hated these things with a passion. Normally he was better at hiding how he felt, but having to go to this party on the anniversary of his mother's death was making it harder.

"Want to dance?" Shayla tried taking C.J.'s mind off of things.

"Nobodies dancing." C.J. looked around the room.

"That's why I thought it safe to ask."

"No, you know what I need? I need to get out of here and clear my head." C.J. went to stand up and leave but was stopped by Shayla's hand on his arm.

"You ok? I know this is a rough time for you." Shayla always worried about C.J. even more around this time of year.

After meeting her gaze for a moment C.J. broke off, saying something about needing a drink, and made his way into the crowd. Shayla, really worried now, was right on his heels hoping C.J. wasn't going to do anything stupid.

* * *

"Again whose bright idea was it to put a bunch of officers and politicians into a room together?" Jack questioned as he stood behind Sam with his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. They were technically off duty and could therefore show their feelings for each other and Jack was taking full advantage of it.

"It's only for a few more hours." Sam was having fun seeing Jack so uncomfortable, it wasn't every day she got to see him like this.

"I know, I know...but I swear I'm this close to killing somebody."

"Yes well that's why you have me here to keep you from doing just that and starting an international incident." Sam gave Jack a quick kiss before leaving to mingle some more.

Jack was about to make a smart-ass comment, but stopped short when he noticed C.J. storming off. Curious about what was going on Jack made his way towards C.J.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jack demanded as he took the glass of wine C.J. was about to drink, away from him.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" C.J. replied sarcastically. "Now if you'd kindly give me back my drink."

"I don't think so. Incase you hadn't noticed you're a little young to be drinking."

"Why, because you say so?"

"Look I don't know what's been up with you lately but you'd better change your attitude pretty quick." Jack was getting fed up with C.J.'s behavior over the last couple of days.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." C.J. started to walk off but was stopped by Jack grabbing his arm.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done talking to you yet."

"I'm getting the hell out of here that's where. This is your party, your life, not mine. I never wanted to be here in the first place." With that C.J. broke out of Jack's grip and took off outside.

Jack was about to go after C.J. when he was stopped by Shayla stepping in front of him.

"Jack just let him go. He needs some time to cool off and if you go after him now, you'll both end up doing or saying something you'll regret."

"Shayla I know you're trying to help, but something is going on with C.J. and I aim to find out what."

"I know exactly what's going on with him, so trust me when I say wait for him to cool off."

"But..."

"Jack, look I understand you're worried, but you have to understand we've only been in this reality for about a year and even though I have the Daniel and Janet of this reality and C.J. has the you and Sam of this reality, we're still dealing with the loss of friends and family in our reality."

"That's what this is all about, the death of his mom." Jack was starting to fell like a real ass about the way he'd acted. "I can't believe I didn't..."

"Yeah, six years today. Look I'm gonna go find C.J. and make sure he's ok, you stay here, do your thing, and try not to start any international incidents." Not waiting for an answer Shayla went after C.J. having a good idea where he was at.

* * *

Leaving the mountain Shayla headed in to the surrounding forest. After walking for a good 10-15 minutes Shayla found the river she was looking for and followed it to where it created a waterfall that drained into a fairly large lake.

Spotting C.J. standing on the edge of the cliff, Shayla began to worry he might do something rash.

"C.J.?" Shayla couldn't help the fear that crept into her voice.

Shayla was unsure about what to do when she got no response of any kind from C.J. She was about to walk over and try to pull him away from the cliff's edge, when he started talking.

"She loved it here." C.J. stated, not turning around or acknowledging Shayla. "Said it reminded her of the planet I was born on or Tree World as my dad liked to call it. I remember we would spend hours out here just the two of us."

After a moment of silence C.J. started talking again.

"Shay, do you know why I like to run? I mean really know why I'm always running any chance I get. I run because it's the only way I have to escape, escape from all the demons, the pain, the sorrow, the anguish, and everything else bad about my life. When I run nothing else matters all my burdens disappear and I'm free with out a care in the world. But in the end it's all just a lie, no matter how hard I try or how much I want to I can't out run it all. Eventually it catches up with me and everything starts all over again, like a never ending cycle."

"Yeah I know exactly what you mean. When things start to get tough for me I escape into my art. I also know how you feel so why don't you come back away from the edge and talk with me, tell me what's going on, please."

"You think I'm gonna jump don't you?"

"I'll admit the thought had crossed my mind. Prove me wrong?" Shayla reached out and took C.J.'s hand. C.J. allowed Shayla to take his hand and lead him over to a near by log where they could sit down.

"Don't worry if I was going to do anything like that I'd have done it long before now. But you have no idea how easy it would be for me to just take that last step. The only reason I haven't tried anything is because of Trey, but more importantly because of you. When things get too hard, too tough, when I just can't take it any more and I feel like I need an out, all I have to do is see your face and things don't seem so bad any more. Besides Trey, you were the only good thing left in my life after...You're the light that leads me back from the edge, the one constant in my life, the one person I can always count on, and I love you for that..." C.J. got an embarrassed look on his face and couldn't bring himself to look at Shayla. He hadn't meant to say most of that.

When there was no response C.J., feeling he'd just ruined their friendship, got up and was starting to leave when Shayla grabbed his hand. She couldn't believe what C.J. had just told here, she'd never known any of those things. Some of the things he'd said, like his wanting to end it all, scared the hell out of her, but the other things, like his loving her, thrilled her to no end.

Locking eyes they both gazed deeply into each other's eyes. After what seemed like hours of just standing there, but couldn't have been more than a minute, the two moved in closer together. It was hard to tell who made the first move; both had just instinctively moved into each other and shared the first of what they hoped to be many kisses.

(End flashback)

* * *

Someone had once told C.J. that if you have nothing worth dying for in your life, you have nothing worth living for. Well he'd found his something and he would do whatever it took to keep her in his life.

When Jack entered the room C.J. was supposed to be getting ready in, he found C.J. sitting on the floor in a corner of the room wearing only his pants, his knees drawn up with his arms resting on them and his head down.

"C.J. everything ok?"

"Dad I don't know if I can do this." C.J. never lifted his head. Jack knelt down in front of his son and placed his hands on C.J.'s shoulders.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" C.J. shook his head no, "Worried Shayla's having second thoughts?" Jack further prodded. This caused C.J.'s head to pop up.

"Why did she say something?" C.J. was beginning to panic.

"No, of course not."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. C.J. listen to me you and Shayla both have been through a lot in your lives; death of friends and family, the loss of a world, and having to start whole new lives and through it all you've both been side by side, neither one of you is going to stop being there for the other."

"Yeah, but..."

"But nothing. You can do this just get up at that alter, look at Shayla nothing else, and tell her what's in your heart. That's not so difficult is it?"

"God I hope not."

"Good now what do you say we finish getting you ready? Can't have you getting married half naked, now can we."

"I don't know, it would probably distract everyone from the fact that I can't remember my vows." C.J. joked as Jack pulled him up to his feet.

"Don't worry you'll remember when the time comes."

Jack helped C.J. finish getting ready. When he was done, Jack turned C.J. around to look in the mirror. Jack had never been more proud of his son then he was that day.

"You look great son, and wait until you see Shayla, she'll take your breath away."

"Thanks dad, for everything." C.J. pulled Jack into a hug and whispered in his ear, "and you were right all those years ago, you're not the same man he was, you're the better man and I couldn't ask for a greater dad."

Jack returned the hug, to choked up to say anything. Before he could find his voice and respond a four-year-old boy and girl bursting into the room interrupted the two.

"Daddy" "C.J." They both shouted as they launched themselves into the arms of the older men.

"Jaren, Andrea what are you two doing here?" Jack was curious.

"Looking for you daddy." Andrea answered as she played with his hair.

"Yeah mommy said to find you." Jaren added.

"Do I dare ask what you two did to Trey in order to get away from him?" C.J. questioned. Just then Trey stuck his head into the room.

"Hey have you two seen the twins...oh there you two are. Dang you guys are getting quick."

"Alright people it's starting to get crowded in here. Dad you go find out what mom wants and Trey you take the twins and go do whatever."

After saying their good byes the others left C.J. alone once again.

* * *

Entering Shayla's dressing room, Janet wasn't really surprised to see Shayla pacing around the room. She'd been a nervous wreck all morning. Janet found it quite amusing to see her normally cool and collective daughter losing her cool.

"Shayla, honey sit down, relax, breath." Janet steered Shayla into a near by chair.

"Mom, I'm not sure about this. I mean what if he's having second thoughts?"

"Shayla I can guarantee you that he's not having second thoughts, he's not going any where. I've watched the two of you grow up and I've known from day one that the two of you have had something special, an unbreakable bond between you, and that's not going to change any time soon."

"I know but..."

"But nothing. You know I bet you anything C.J. is having the same feelings you are."

"Really?"

"Yes. So please just relax everything is going to be fine, I promise."

"Thanks mom, you always know what to say to make me feel better."

"You're welcome..." Someone knocking on the door and cracking it open slightly interrupted Janet.

"Everyone decent in there?" They heard Ryan asked.

"Yeah it's clear." Shayla responded.

"Good." Ryan entered the room carrying a little three-year-old boy. "Lookin' good sis. You're going to take his breath away."

"Thanks Ry. Now is there a reason you and Cale are here or what?"

"Oh yeah, mom I came in here to tell you that you might want to go save dad and Marina. Anise finally managed to corner the two."

At hearing this Janet quickly gave Shayla's shoulder a reassuring squeeze and then left to go save Daniel and their three month old baby girl. Soon after Shayla chased her brothers out of the room as well.

* * *

C.J., Trey, Jack, and Ryan stood at the alter as the music started. They watched as Andrea came down the aisle, throwing flower peddles, followed by Jaren and Cale each carrying a pillow with a ring on it, next came Cassie, Janet, and Sam. Finally Shayla and Daniel appeared at the end of the aisle and began walking down it.

When the two reached the alter, Daniel took C.J.'s hand and placed Shayla's in it. They gazed lovingly at each other as the minister went through the usual ceremony. Both nervously turned towards each other when it came time to say their vows. C.J. started to speak, but had to stop and clear his throat when his voice started to crack, Shayla gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and he continued.

"Shayla I've loved you ever since that day in the park when we were six years old and you pushed me off that jungle gym." This got some chuckles from the guests. "When the world around me darkens, you're the candle that breaks through the darkness. When I'm falling into nothingness, you're my safety net delicate as a spider's web, but strong as a silvern rope.

When I'm lost in my insecurities, you're my guide back to life, helping me to find myself again. When I'm happy you're the one that smiles with me and joins in my laughter. You are the savior of a drowning me. You are my world and make life worth living. I promise to love, honor, and cherish you, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'till death do us part."

"C.J. I've loved you for as long as I can remember. Whenever I feel like I'm fading away, you're the one who shows me who I am and what I live for. When I feel lonely and unloved, you're the shining star that's there for me, wherever I may be. When the floods of tears seem to be never ending, yours is the hand that wipes my tears away and brings a smile to my face.

You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are my sunshine on a cloudy day. To me you mean more than words could ever say. I promise to love, honor, and cherish you in sickness and health for richer or poorer, 'till death do us part."

The minister continued with the ceremony and they exchanged rings. After it was over and C.J. had been given permission to kiss the bride, they both turned and were introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Carter Jacob O'Neill for the first time. All the guests broke into applause as the newly weds made their retreat down the aisle.

Later after some pictures at the church, everybody made their way to the reception hall. The rest of the day and evening flew by, filled with dancing, eating, drinking, and laughing. It was a wonderful celebration of friends and family.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked my story even if it was just a little bit. I would like to say thanks to all the people who've reviewed this story.

P.S. I'm currently trying to work out another story that could be seen as a prequel to this story. It will take place during Jack and Sam's time spent stranded off world and there after. Hopefully I'll be able to start posting chapters soon.


End file.
